YURI NO YOAI
by Rain Everwood
Summary: Ranma is sick of his life and thanks to the hands of fate he or should I say she will fined love in Konoha. But all is not well when Orochimaru shows up with a new plan. YURI... kinda Ranko x Naru. Ch1 is a little emo but it gets happyer in CH2 promis
1. Chapter 1

_**YURI NO YOAI**_

By Rain Everwood, Ravin Wood and Nightshade Black.

Rain: We don't own anything but OC's and the general story line. All rights to owners.

Ravin: Here's the long awaited first chapter of _Yuri no Yoai!_

Nightshade: I've been brought on for this fic because it's a little angsty and my dear sister Shard thought I'd be perfect for that. Pfft, whatever…

Rain: Ooooookay… and I thought I was moody. Anyway this is the first story that is both straight, _yuri_and _yoai _as it involves Naruto and Ranma, to straight guys that fall in love while both are in female form.

Ravin: A new technique in this story, Italics will be used to represent both Internal Dialogue, and words and phrases in a language other than English with the inflections of that language.

Nightshade: Headache inducing isn't it? To help remove some confusion… or maybe to create more of it, We will refer to them as _he_ or _she_ depending on whichever gender they are at the time.

Ravin: So with no further stalling for time, enjoy the story

**Chapter 1**: _Never Again_

Nerima,  
5:47 AM,  
Tendo _Dojo_,

Ranma Saotome was lying on his _tatami_ mat pretending to sleep as he was deep in thought. He sighed, _For Kami's sake, any moment now and it will all start again. Everyday it's the same stinkin' thing. I don't know how much more I can take… ._

His watch started lightly beeping, informing him it was 'Go Time'. He tuck-rolled forwards, dodging his father Genma's foot, which would have gotten him right in the chest. Ranma quickly came out of the roll and kicked his dad square in the ass, sending him flying out the open window into the koi pond.

Soun was already setting up the _go_board when he saw his friend land. "Ah, Genma. I see you and Ranma are awake. Care to play a round of _go_ before breakfast?"

Back in the house, Ranma stood outside the bathroom with a weary look on his face. He knew even though he knocked and no one answered that if he opened the door to take a bath, Akane would be in there naked and would freak out on him. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes in resignation and opened the door. Sure enough Akane was standing in the middle of the room butt-naked.

Eyes still shut, he heard her scream out her typical, "RANMA YOU PERVERT!"

Hearing where her scream came from he instantly knew her attack pattern and without even opening his eyes, he dodged and ducked every object Akane threw at him until he could close the door. Deciding to make things easier on Kasumi, he gathered up the stuff from the bathroom and sat them neatly next to the door before heading down stairs.

A short time later everyone sat down for breakfast. Ranma wasn't shoveling down his food as usual. He seemed very distant and ate slowly.

Nabiki and Kasumi shared a look after noticing Ranma's downcast behavior. They apparently were the only ones as everyone else acted as usual. Kasumi watched the slight tremble in Ranma's hands and the depressed look in his eye. She was feeling near tears because short of Ranma himself she knew how he was feeling and she couldn't do anything about it.

Soon Ranma Akane and Nabiki left for school. Nabiki decided to see what was going on and so she walked with them rather than catching a ride with her cronies. _It really is a shame to see him so down. Maybe with some more info I can help him… for a fee obviously._

As always Akane was insulting Ranma, but Ranma only halfheartedly shot back retorts as he walked along the top of the fence. Sure as clockwork Shampoo on her bike came flying out of nowhere and nearly hit Ranma. Fortunately he knew this was coming and back-flipped over her.

"_Ni hao,_ Ranma!"

Nabiki watched with an eyebrow raised in annoyance as she saw Shampoo hug up with Ranma. This was quickly followed by Akane attacking Ranma. What was odd was Ranma didn't dodge or fight or even a reply. When they got to school Ranma ran ahead of the others and started savagely beating Tatewaki Kuno and his gang that was lying in wait in the school yard. This even caught Akane's attention but sure enough she got angry with him, muttering about how she didn't ask for his help.

The morning classes seemed to both fly by and drag on forever. He had to dodge Kodachi, avoid two Akane attacks and stop his deranged _chi_-sucking teacher from draining the class's energy.

Ranma went to sit alone when lunch rolled around. However Ukyo wasn't going to sit by and watch him mope all alone. She slid in next to him and took a good look at his face. She had seen him like this before but never this bad. She went through her thermal case and pulled out a 'Cheer up, Ranma' _okonomiyaki_. She had been bringing what she liked to call 'mood _okonomiyaki'_ rather than just the one with 'I love you' spelled in toppings. "Here Ranma darling. I… I hope you like it."

Ranma looked down and saw it said 'It will get better'. Ranma couldn't help but smile at it, and smiled warmly at Ukyo, "Thanks, Ukyo."

"Are you ok Ranma? I've never seen you this down," her voice was laced with concern.

"It's… nothing you should worry about."

The two talked about nothing until lunch was over. If their classes weren't on either end of the school Ukyo wouldn't have just left the clearly distraught boy.

That afternoon Ukyo waited for Ranma just inside the main doors of the school. As soon as she spotted him she somersaulted over the crowed of students and pulled Ranma aside. "Ranma, what's going on with you? I know there's something bothering you."

Ranma sighed heavily and looked deep into her eyes.

_Broken…broken…broken…,_ that word repeated over and over in Ukyo's head as she looked into his eyes. She slightly shook and began tearing up as she held his shoulders.

Ranma hugged her tight and whispered in a frighteningly monotone voice. "Ukyo… Thank you for being one of the few people to truly be a friend to me. I know you love me, but you're really like a sister to me."

Before she could react, he kissed her on her forehead and left her with a stunned look on her face. Ukyo's heart broke. Some where deep down she felt like he was saying goodbye.

The walk home wasn't any more enjoyable. Happosai ran passed being chased by another angry mob of girls that in their haste, completely trampled Ranma. Shortly thereafter he was attacked by Mousse, who was thankfully dispatched quickly thanks to the old woman who usually splashes water on him.

Ranma was so frustrated at this point people on the street could see his battle aura. Ranma was only two blocks from home and he was starting to have a flicker of hope that the rest of the walk would be uneventful. Fate, however, was never very kind to the poor martial artist. From around the corner ahead of him came Ryoga, looking lost as ever. But as soon as he saw Ranma he charged him, calling out Ranma's name like a battle cry. One of the last threads of patience and self-control he had left snapped and he snatched the now stunned boy up by the collar and slammed him against a wall.

Ryoga was for the first time terrified of Ranma whom looked ready to deliver a slow and painful death upon him.

"Melon bread…"

Ryoga was truly scared now. Ranma had clearly lost his mind.

"This all started because I got the last of the fucking melon bread…," Ranma's voice was low and shaking with rage. "Then you're always on me for things I didn't do… calling me a womanizer and a pervert…," Ranma locked his icy glare right into Ryoga's eyes. "So tell me…, Pi-_chan?_ Who is it that's the pervert? All those nights sleeping with Akane in your pig form. Well guess what. I'm really over it. If you ever come near me again I will end this."

Ranma dropped the shaking and rapidly moistening wanderer and stormed off for home.

Neither boy saw the shriveled old woman watching from the shadows. Cologne was not shocked but merely saddened by what she saw. She sighed, _I was afraid this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time before the boy had enough of this life. If I hadn't had a vision of the future I'd be afraid he'd kill himself. Though the future I saw was far from safe… ._ She looked up into the sky which was rapidly darkening with black clouds.

Ranma walked into the dining room where everyone was already half done eating.

Kasumi had just handed him his plate when Akane swallowed her food to free up her mouth for a tongue lashing. "You're late Ranma! Kasumi worked hard on this dinner. The least you could do is show up on time. Honestly, you are so inconsiderate of… ."

The night was silenced by the sharp sound of a smack.

Kasumi's hand was raised, but Ranma had beaten her to it. Everyone, even the typically aloof Nabiki, was in stunned silence.

Tears were running down Ranma's cheeks as he glared at her. "I was attacked all day today. No… not just today. Almost everyday since I met you. And as soon as you knew I was a guy you've gone out of your way to be a real bitch! I loved you once, but I'm sick of your attitude and constantly attacking me verbally and physically. Oh yeah, and your precious Pi-_chan_ is Ryoga! I mean really. After seeing me, Pops, Shampoo, and Moose you're really that stupid you couldn't put it together? Well you know what? Fuck you!"

With that he grabbed his plate and stormed up to his room. Akane was shaking as her eyes filled with tears. Kasumi was in the same state as she stood and walked after Ranma. Nabiki slowly started clapping which seemed to break the spell on everyone still at the table.

"Genma… what just happened?"

"I'm… not entirely sure."

Kasumi wasn't at all surprised to be met by a locked door. She knocked gently before speaking. "Ranma?... I … I'm so sorry about all this. Please let me in." There was no answer. She couldn't even hear if he was still crying. It was breaking her heart to see the boy she'd come to think of as a younger brother in so much pain. With a sigh, she decided to give him space.

She had no idea Ranma was now three blocks away. He ran full tilt along the roof tops with his travel pack on his back. He only stopped once at Ukyo's _okonomiyaki_ shop. He slid a note into the mail slot and took off into the night. While riding on top of a train whisking him through Tokyo, the rain had started. Ranma was now cold, wet, and a girl on top of everything else that night. "Why not. It's not like anything else could go wrong today."

At that very moment, Nabiki was watching the news and saw a report about a sudden hurricane heading right for Tokyo from out of the Dragon's Triangle. About an hour later Ranma was walking west near the shore. She was rapidly regretting not doing this yesterday like she'd planned.

Suddenly a huge wave lurched up and swiped Ranma off the docks. The surf was too rough to get the travel pack off easily. She was getting tangled up in the rope and fishing line when her pup-tent deployed. By some miracle part of the tent ripped and the tent essentially became a large kite as it got caught in the wind and yanked the half-drowned redhead from the sea and into the air.

The last thing Ranma saw was a familiar looking dragon silhouetted in the clouds as lightening flashed. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**YURI NO YAOI**

By Rain Everwood, Ravin Wood, and Nightshade Black.

Rain: We don't own anything but OC's and the general story line. All rights to  
owners.

Ravin: Here's the long awaited NEXT chapter of _Yuri no Yaoi!_

Nightshade: Like last chapter, we're using the new system of _Italics_.

Ravin: That's right. That means internal monologue and Japanese terms transliterated to English, spoken with their native stresses, will be indicated by _Italics_

Nightshade: Sigh. As I said before. To help remove some confusion… or maybe to create more of it… we will refer to them as 'he' or 'she' depending on whichever gender they are at the time.

Ravin: So before you kill us for taking so long. Lets get on with the show! 

* * *

_Last time on YURI NO YAOI…_

Ranma's life was a never ending cycle of torment and he was not going to take it any more. In a desperate bid for freedom our favorite gender challenged teen runs away only to be swept up into a storm. Will he still be in Kansas in the morning? How will the others take his disappearance? How have you seen all this fan art and not known some of what's coming?

Lets find out. 

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings **

Naruto was waking up with a big yawn. Getting out of bed proved to be too much for the young ninja. The poor teen was face down on the floor and grumbling about messed up balance.

"Stupid boobs…, that old fart better be right about this… ."

[_flashback to 1½ weeks ago_]  
Naruto was sitting on a rock next to the small waterfall he often trained next to.

The blond ninja had been waiting two hours for the currently missing _Chunin_. The boy was about to leave when the old pervert finally arrived.

"Gah! Purvey Sage! You're late," Naruto grumbled angrily.

"Jeez kid, you really need to loosen up. you'll give yourself a heart attack."

"The only attack I want to hear about is the one you're going to be teaching me."

Jiraiya smirked and shook his head. "Not today kid. Today you're going to be doing an endurance exercise."

Naruto's face fell as he started to whine, "Aaawww, but that's baby stuff."

Jiraiya was a step ahead of the young ninja. "Oh, well if you're afraid to show your limitations, I totally understand. I'm sure I wouldn't want to let people know if I couldn't do something as simple as an endurance exercise."

The irate look on the boy's face was all the man needed to know that he had Naruto right where he wanted him.

"Who said I was afraid! I'm going to be the _Hokage_ one day. I ain't afraid of nothin!"

"All right then. It's very simple. All you have to do is use your Sexy _Jutsu_ and maintain it for as long as you can."

Naruto's face fell again. "You old pervert! You just want to get your rocks off looking at my girl form!"

Feigning innocence. "I never! Besides, I wont even be here."

That got the boy's attention. "Really. But why my Sexy _Jutsu_?"

"It's very simple. Not only are you learning to control your _chakra_ and extend how long you use it, but you will be learning a vital skill. If you're sent on a mission where you'll need to be in disguise twenty-four-seven, a transformation _jutsu_ would do better then a costume."

Comprehension shone across Naruto's face as he listened to this. "Oh I get it! So people can't sneak up on you while you're sleeping or in the tub and find out who you are!"

The old _Chunin_ was shocked to say the least. "Wow kid. You're actually starting to pick this stuff up. Well, I'll see you in about a month." With a wave, Jiraiya walked off with a lecherous smile.  
[_end flashback_]

Since that day, Naruto worked on maintaining his _jutsu_. For the first week it was hard and the _jutsu_ would dispel often. However when his _chakra_ ran out and the fox _chakra_ took over, it came as naturally as breathing.

"Well I think I'll make the best of this," she smiled as she looked at a brochure for a new spa that was having its grand opening today. The orange-clad _kunoichi_ walked down the street humming and spotted Hinata. "Hinata-_chan_! Over here!"

The young Hyuga looked up and smiled. She had found it easy to talk to Naruto now that she was a girl. The two of them had become fast friends and Hinata's crush had almost completely turned to sisterly love.

"Oh, Naru-_chan_. Hello." She ran up and hugged her friend tight. "What are you doing today Naru-_chan_?"

With a huge smile the blonde held up the brochure.

Hinata's eye twitched as she looked at the grinning ninja. "Um… Naru-_chan_, this might not be a good idea."

"Relax Hinata-_chan_. I really feel like no matter what, I have to check this place out," Naruto smiled into the wind as she said this. As if the wind itself was confirming what she said.

Hinata sighed with a light blush on her round cheeks. "If you're sure, then I wish you a good time Naru-_chan_."

The two hugged and Naruto ran off beaming as her friend and former stalker watched happily. Naruto was almost there when she suddenly felt a hand smack her ass. She sighed in frustration and turned knowing full well who it was. "Kiba… I'm still me, you know. This is just getting creepy."

The wild-haired boy just laughed. "I'm just messing with yah. Stop being such a prude."

_Sigh_… "Whatever. Look I'm doing something right now so…,"

This caught Kiba's attention. "Oh? And what would that be? Late for another tea party with Tenten?"

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" she said giving Kiba a bland look.

He just laughed, shaking his head before becoming somewhat serious. "But really man. Do you have this strange feeling that something's… different?"

Naruto sank into her foxy thinking face. "Hmmmm. I can't put my finger on it, but I know what you mean. And it feels like something good." 

* * *

[_Back at the Tendo Dojo_]

Akane had not slept that night.

The terrible storm was not the reason.

Ranma's words echoed through her head.

She remembered all the times they were together. All the times he saved her and a day or so later she would be right back to attacking him. She started to fully see what she had done all this time and it chilled her to the core to realize she had been so cruel to someone that only wanted to be her friend from the start.

However the relative piece of the morning was shattered when Kasumi cried out, "HE'S GONE!"

About three miles away the same declaration was made.

Ukyo had been getting the shop ready for opening when she found a note under the mail slot. With trembling fingers she read aloud to herself…

_Ukyo. By the time you read this I'll already be gone. Shit! I'm sorry, that sounds like I went and killed myself. I'm leaving Tokyo. I may even leave Japan. I just can't take this life anymore…_

Kasumi took a moment to wipe her eyes as the rest of the Tendos, Genma and Happosai were gathered around in shock.

_…Whatever you do, DO NOT COME AFTER ME! I don't want to be found and I don't want to come back any time soon. I might see you all again one day. Until then, this is good bye._

Kasumi broke down into tears at this point. The forgotten letter falling from her hand to the floor.

Akane stared at the piece of paper as if it were a cobra about to strike. She took a step back, tears in her eyes, "What have I done…"

Before anyone could stop her, she fled the house. She did not have a destination or really any idea what she was doing. She just needed to run. Run hard and run fast. 

* * *

[_Meanwhile_]

Ranma woke up in a good deal of pain.

As she groggily opened her eyes she was nearly blinded. The first thing to register in her mind was that she was flying, and there was nothing around but white clouds and blue skies.

"Heh. Guess running away like that really did kill me."

It took a full five minutes before it hit her that she had spoke in her female voice and was peering through red bangs. This did not disturb her as much as she had thought it would. Over the years she had felt more and more at ease in her girl form and disturbingly less at home in her male form. It had just been easier to keep up the "man among men" thing rather than make things more complicated.

Of course Nabiki had found out. She had said she would give him a discount as the situation would doubtlessly bring in plenty of profit. But Ranma had a feeling she was just being nice for a change.

Just then Ranma was pulled from her thoughts as a ripping sound tore through the silence. She suddenly realized she was not dead but soon might be. The ripped tent that had been serving as a kite was now ripping further and now loosing altitude.

Ranma was helpless as she was lowered into the thick clouds. She could niot tell how fast she was going or even how high she really was. As she looked to the left to try and see anything, there was a large dark mass that whooshed past her on the right.

"W-what the…!"

Another mass passes on the left and again on the right.

Ranma was starting to get frantic when suddenly she saw it. "M-mountains?"

Peeks and Cliffs brushed past closer and closer, seeming to come in from every side. She grabbed at the rope and fishing line that was keeping her attached to her improvised glider, trying to steer. She just barely managed to dodge the spiring peeks weaving in and out of the way of certain death.

Suddenly Ranma burst free of the clouds and cliffs and fear gave way to awe at the sight laid out before her. An enormous valley full of ancient trees easily the height of sky scrapers shone beautifully in the morning sunlight. The canopy shone with dew, shining like diamonds. The majesty of the scene mixed with the relief of being alive brought laughter and tears to the young martial artist's eyes.

Ranma's attention was suddenly caught by what appeared to be a walled-off town or city under…

"MOUNT RUSHMORE!"

Before she could figure how she had drifted so deep into America, she heard wood groaning and snapping. She saw an unearthly huge mass moving through the trees. Suddenly a disturbed flock of ravens flew out of the trees in a blind panic.

"Oh no!"

But it was too late. Like bees, the crazed birds grouped around the screaming and flailing redhead. When the flock finally moved on, Ranma only had time to voice one thought…

"I hate my life… ." 

* * *

[_2 hours later_]

Mrs Hasagawa's cat was sitting in the shade of a large tree, looking into the branches. As she was doing this she reflected on the fact that in all her years being used as a training exercise for young ninja, she head never seen anything quite as pathetic or out of place as what she was gazing at now.

Way up in the tree lay a battered and bruised Ranma.

She groaned as she started to wake up. Stretching proved to be a mistake as the branch gave way under her. Ranma seemed to hit every branch on the way down before landing flat on her back.

The cat, in no great hurry walked over to the prone girl, climbed onto her chest, and after making herself comfortable, started gently smacking at her lips. Ranma groggily lifted her head only to be met with the cats face filling her vision. Said cat proceeded to lick Ranma's nose and mew in her face.

For a moment the world seemed to have ground to a halt. That is until Ranma produced a scream that could shatter glass.

The cat abandoned ship just in time as in a gravity defying move Ranma was on her feet and running as if she was on fire. Anko watched from her hiding place as the terrified girl ran into the huge gate into town, laughing her ass off. "Oh this might be fun."

With timing so precise it could only be the work of the gods, two blurs were on a collision course.

Naruto had the misfortune of running into both Sakura and Ino at the bath house and was literally kicked out by them. At that very moment Ranma was still running like a bat out of hell down that very street. She was suddenly knocked off her feet from the left and fell to the ground with something on her.

Naruto groaned and leaned up off of the soft warm thing she had landed on.

Both eyes opened at the same time. Sapphire meeting cerulean.

Ranma again felt the world stop. She felt her hear beating hard but there was something more.

Naruto knew what it was though. Somehow she just knew it was their hearts beating as one.

Ranma studied the round tan face above her. _Her cheeks look so soft and warm. And those whisker marks are so…so… _cute!

Naruto was also looking over the red head under her. _She's so pretty! Her lips are so plump…,_ her mouth started going dry until again their eyes met.

The sight disturbed them both. For had not they seen the same loss and loneliness looking back into their eyes every time they looked in a mirror. Both girls were sent in to a worldwide of emotions. Their hearts breaking for each other; wishing to comfort and protect where they themselves had no one to do so.

Tears started to fill their eyes as they lay there together in the street, the whole world forgotten.

In a hoarse whisper Naruto broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" She fought hard against the sudden urge to claim the redhead's lips in a deep kiss.

"I… I don't know… are you?" Ranma was fighting the same battle. Her whole world seemed to narrow down to the concerned and crying blonde above her. They unconsciously leaned in, instinct taking over as their lips parted and their eyes started to close.

This perfect moment however was interrupted by Ranma's stomach growling. Ranma blushed as red as her hair in embarrassment.

Naruto smiled warmly and got up, helping the newcomer up as well. "I guess you're hungry huh? Hehe. What's your name?"

Ranma smiled coyly, still hand-in-hand with the kind-hearted ninja. "My name is Ranko Saotome. Heir to the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts. And you are?"

Naruto beamed at Ranko and gave her hand a little squeeze. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, Number One Ninja and future _Hokage_ of this village."

They both grinned almost challengingly before busting out laughing.

"Come on Ranko-_chan_. I'll take you out to eat. Oh, and you can call me Naru for short."

"Hehehehe. Lead the way Naru-_chan_."

As the two walked off holding hands, a certain purple-haired ninja was watching with a lazy smile…

"Yup. _Very_ fun indeed." 

* * *

[_Back on the mainland_]

Akane had been running half the day.

She had not even changed out of her night clothes. She had managed to go far beyond Tokyo and was out on a large hill or small mountain.

She suddenly collided with someone, knocking them over.

"D-Dr Tofu?" she wiped her eyes to see it was not him but a man that looked a lot like him, only with silvery-gray hair rather than black.

"Excuse me, young lady? Are you alright?" the man said adjusting his glasses as he sat up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she quickly helped him up. "Someone important to me ran way and it's my fault. _sigh…_ I'm sorry. You don't want to hear all this."

The man had been intrigued since she had so easily lifted him off the ground. "No, please. Maybe what you need is to vent to someone outside of what happened. Tell you what. Come with me to my place and we'll get you a meal and some real clothes. "

Akane blushed at this. "My name is Kabuto. Miss…"

"Akane. Akane Tendo."


	3. Chapter 3

Ravin: Well here we go again. And it's a miracle with all that's been happening.

Rain: u got that right Rav. But people seem to be getting into this story and its r only 1 until we get over righter's block and helping our rapidly crippling family.

Nightshade: there allot of internal monologue in this chapter so u guys better keep up with the changes.

Ravin: Weed like to address some mail we got. About this fic. For 1 yes we will be getting this bataed before posting from hear on out and well be looking over the bataed version before as well.

Rain: no this is not an Akane or Sakura bashing fic and no they r not going to be vileness. That being said there behavior was unacceptable and they will have to deal with the consequences.

Nightshade: were writin this as fast as we can. But we do have lives and responsibilities. As much as we would like to we can't just sit and right every day.

Rain: ok well lets get on with it before this drags on to long.

Last Time on Yori no Yoai

The wind of fate has sent the wild horse of Nerima into the mysterious dragons triangle and into the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Soon however a certain blonde ninja bumps into her and sparks began to fly. Meanwhile Akane overcome with the gravity of her actions has run off and fallen into the hands of Kabuto. What fate awaits her? And were will the new feelings between Naruko and Ranko lead? Lets fined out and see.

Naruko walked next to the disheveled but still lovely red-head next to her. She was mentally sweating bullets as she tried to come up with a conversation starter. ~ GAH I'm so lame! Why can't I think strait when I like a girl. Lets see, she looks pretty ruffed up maybe she needs to see a medic.~ "Um Ranko chan? Are you ok to be walking around like this. You look pretty beet up." Ranko looked up from her thoughts. "Nah, I'm ok. There was this violent girl I used to like that would do far worse." The orange clad ninja's eyes went wide. "Did she have short hair that used to be long and tends to hit you after calling you a useless pervert?" Ranko's blood ran cold with the thought some 1 else had been on the resaving end of Ranko's mallet. "So you know that violent tom-boy to huh?" "Oh yah. I used to like her till recently." She blushed hard as she realized what shed said. Ranko blushed and smiled coyly. So what made you stop liking her?" Naruko smiled blushing just as bright. "well its less of a what and more of a who…" Cautiously she reaches out and lightly touches Ranko's hand. A charge passed between them and the now swooning marshal artist linked her fingers with the Leaf ninja's. the 2 walked through the streets of Konoha and in hand.

Meanwhile Akane finds herself sitting in a large room wile Kabuto was getting her more appropriate close than the Pjs she'd ran out the house in. ~What am I doing here. Sigh… what's wrong with me. Why did I act like that all this time. Well he was a peeping tom a and a pur… oh who am I kidding. He probably never did that stuff on purpose.~ The creaking of a door brought her out of her revelry. " Miss Tendo? You may come in here to get dressed. When your done I shall be waiting here. My master wishes to meet you." "Oh um… ok I guess." She couldn't put her finger on it but something hadn't felt right scents they got to the front gate. But Kabuto was so disarming and polite she pushed it aside as the years of ramped up gilt coming to the fore front. As she went into the room Kabuto turned and went up the stairs to a large ball room on the secant floor. The room was dark and foreboding. Whimpering could be heard from a corner of the room cloaked in shadows. In the center of the room was a modest throne upon it was a man in a white and purple gi. His cold serpentine eyes locked on to Kabuto. "So my old friend. Have u located a suitable test subject?" "Yes I believe I have. it's a young woman and she's a run away from the looks of it. She will be missed but it wouldn't be to strange if she was never to be seen again." "Ah excellent work as usual Kabuto. After all I'd hate to test the theory out on my ticket to glory." The man looks over his shoulder smirking at a shape just lightly darker than its surroundings. It was what had been whimpering this whole time. "Oh don't be so sad Princess, we've brought u a play mate. Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shampoo was on her rounds when she noticed Kasumi walking around calling out for Akane. "Why you calling angry tom-boy sister?" "oh Shampoo it's you. It's terrible. Ranma ran away from home to get away from every body that's been after him. And when we found the note Akane ran off to. She was so upset I fear she might get hurt." Shampoos mined had shut down after hearing Ranma had run away. ~Shampoo know Violent Akane is most to blame but…. Could Shampoo have been part of it to…~ The young Amazon started remembering all the times shed attacked, chased cursed and even poisoned Ranma trying to get him to marry her." I… I must speak with Grand Mothah.." She turned and sped off passing a stunned Rioga who had over heard every thing. "Damn it Ranma! If you'd just left this would be a happy moment for me but you did something to upset Akane and for that I will not let you get a free pass." The few people that had been walking down that sidewalk decided to take another path seeing the lost boy talking to himself like a mad man.

Back in Konoha Tsunade was going through a new mountain of paper work. Only a slight swishing of displaced air announced the arrival of the Anbu Captain. "Lady Tsunade, I have something to report." "Anko san, anything short of Orochimaru himself would be a welcome distraction. Especially seeing as Shizune took all my sake." With a light giggle Anko came over and sat on the edge of the desk. "It seems we have an unknown element in the village." "An unknown element?" "Yes, it seems that storm last night blew in a half drowned girl that seems to be terrified of cats. I saw the poor thing fall from the sky tangled up in what termed out to be a strange pop tent. I'm guessing she's been swept up but the wind." "My, that is unexpected. Does she seem dangers at all? Iv seen a report on a Sand village kid that turned out to be almost as destructive as Nine Tales." Anko rubbed her curse mark remembering that terrible time. It had been the return of her former sense Orochimaru and the end of the 4th Hokage. No ma'am, I don't believe she's a threat." She gives the Hokage a playful smile. "In fact she seems quite smitten with Naruto. Though there is a little problem there." Tsunade lowered her head in exasperation. "That stupid "endurance" training Jiraiya is putting him through. He's still at it isn't he?" "And seeming to love every moment of it." The Kunoichi barely keeping in her laughter. "They actually look cute together. A bit like you and Shizune." the Hokage gave her a dry look, her left eye twitching slightly. "You know, I've been going through staff reports and we could use some more people in waste management." Ok, ok, I'm leaving." with a wink and a smirk she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ranko and her new friend Naru were working their way through their 5th bole of roman as she marveled over the new feelings running through her. ~What is this… I really like her but I don't really know her. But those eyes. They look so much like mine. It feels almost like looking into a mirror. Could it be that I've forgotten what its like to have a crush on some 1 without being tricked into it?~ "Um are you ok? You look kinda spaced out again." Naruko said looking concerned. "Huh, oh no its nothing. I was just wondering were I'm going to stay tonight." The red head said a bit distantly. Naruko's heart ached to see the marshal artist in such a situation. "You can stay at my apartment. It's not much but it's mine to share." Ranko's eye twitched a little. "sigh…. And what do you want in return." Naruko looked completely confused that angry for a moment. ~Some 1 must have really made her life hell if she thinks I'm in it to get something. And here I was thinking I was the only 1.~ Naru calmed her self and took Ranko's hands, looking deep into her eyes "I'm not trying to get any thing from you. I don't want to know your out here some were sleeping on the street!" The shear passion and genuine kindness was almost to much for the young Saotome. "Do you really mean that?" "yah, of coarse I do…" the to star crossed teens leaned in as if in a trance lips parting slightly. "Would you girls like a refill?" Teuchi, the owner Ichiraku's asked with his ever present smile. The to girls jumped, putting as much distance as possible between them as they could get will sitting next to each other at the counter. "Daddy you have such bad timing!" She said swatting his back and giving him a reproachful glair.


	4. Chapter 4

YURI NO YOAI

CH 4. Stealing in

Rain: Well our bata is still MIA so we worked our collective asses off to self bata this.

Nightshade: Were trying a new format. If u guys like it we'll go ahead and redo last chapter like this.

Ravin: as always comments keep us writing, so let us know how were doing and how u like the fic so far.

Rain: ok take it away Kris

Righty-o

LAST TIME ON YURI NO YOAI:

Our lost chaos magnet has found love at first sight as she falls even deeper for the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Leaf. Akane finds herself in deep shit as she comes ever closer to her first encounter with Orochimaru. Will Ranma ever go home? Will Naruto ever get that kiss? Will Akane ever stop being kidnapped? Stay tooned and fined out

After getting over the initial embarrassment of being caught in a near kiss, Naruko paid the bill and left the Raman shop with Ranko.

"So were are we going now Naru chan?"

Naruko gave her a huge grin.

"To this great spot I know were you can see the hole village!"

The marshal artist smiles as they walked through town. "So Ranko chan, tell me about yourself.

"Ranko looked a bit on edge at this.

~Oh no! That stupid curse. I can't tell her I'm a guy now. She might freak and tern into another Akane. Maybe if I leave out the fact I'm not really a guy for now and she gets to know me then I can tell her then.~

"Well me and Pop left home when I was a baby. He put us through what he clamed was a training mission. But it was a pretty terrible time."

Naruko watched the flood of emotions play across her red heads face as she talked.

"Will I was out there he secretly engaged me to several girls." Ranko immediately kicked herself mentally as she let that bit of info slip.

"So he basically horde you out! That's terrible!"

Ranko marveled at how Naru was taking this story so far.

"You think that's bad. Wait till u hear about this 1 thing involving a pit full of hungry cats and fish paste."

Buy the time Ranko got to the time Kuno got his hands on a Phoenix egg Naruko was practically frothing at the mouth. Ranko had managed to hide the truth about the curse but saying it was a dark secret she didn't want to talk about right now. Non the less shed managed to tell her life's story fairly well and was shocked how angry it was making Naruko.

"You ok Naru chan? Am I being annoying or something?"

Before she knew what happened her blonde companion had her in a tight protective hug.

"I am so, so sorry you had to go through all that. I had it ruff but nothing quite like that."

The Orange clad Kunoichi was shaking in rage and sorrow nearly in tears. Ranko was starting to get misty as well. Her ever growing feminine side and having some 1 understand were she had be coming from was starting to brake down more and more of her walls. The 2 say in each others arms as Naruko started talking about her life. Considering nothing very gender specific happened to her she didn't really have to try hard to hide her true gender from Ranko. As Naruko before her Ranko was also furious hearing of the years of neglect and random beatings at the hands of the villagers. At how she was left out on the streets with no parents until old enough to go to the ninja academy. She was disgusted how people would still treat her after saving all there asses at least 5 times over. They both sat there on a loge outside of the village and cried for each other and swearing to end the suffering of the girl they were rapidly falling in love with.

"Hay look we made it here without even noticing."

Wiping her eyes Naru pointed at the beautiful sight of the village before them. Ranko's eyes went wide at the sight.

"This place is amazing"

She looked into Naruko's ice blue eyes still holding each other.

"Naruko…I…."

"Yah…I know…"

The to came together in a slow deep kiss. Both feeling and amazing surge of warmth and ecstasy.

Meanwhile Akane walked out of the impromptu changing room in a simple pail yellow kimono.

"Hello? Mister Kabuto?"

she looked around trying to see were he could be when she heard a door open on the secant floor.

"Ah miss Tendo, up hear pleas."

He called from over the banister.

"He will see you now."

Akane gulped nervously. Some how the grand western stile mansion she was in seemed darker and somewhat rundown.

~What am I even doing here? I should be out looking for Ranma to apologies. But instead I'm in this weird place with people I don't even know.~

The youngest Tendo had been waling up the stairs the whole time she'd been having those disturbing thoughts. Kabuto opened the grand double doors leading her into what once was the ball room. Now however it was a dark thrown room. 3 things hit Akane all at once. The man sitting in the middle of the vast room was pail as a ghost and was emitting enough battle ora to choke Happosai. It room was pitch black save for the light poring down on the evilly grinning man. And from some were off to his right there were sad, hopeless whimpers. She gasped and took a step back.

"RANMA!"

She screamed as she turned to run out of the room. But the doors slam in her face just before she could reach them. Only screams and insane laughter could be heard.

Back in the village, the sun was starting to hang low in the sky casting the worlds in hues of pink and orange. Ranko and Naruko sat under a tree in each others arms. Lazy smiles and half lidded eyes transformed the to normally high-strung warriors into quiet tranquility as they played with each others fingers.

"Naru chan, I can't remember the last time I was this happy without it being some trick or allusion."

Naru inwardly bristled at that but help it in as not to ruin the moment.

"Me either."

In a tree not far from them Anko watched the 2 new found lovers with just a twinge of jellasy.

"Sigh… I hope this all terns out good for you kid."

She absentmindedly rubbed the curs mark on her neck recalling how it ruined many would be happy relationships. These thoughts were interrupted but a call coming in on her head set.

"Captain Mitarashi. We have foreran Ninja asking to speak with the Hokage at the main gate."

"Hmm sounds important. Ill be right there."

Anko dashed away being careful to snap a twig to alert them but not to give herself away.

The snapping branch put the 2 on edge.

"Well lets head back into town and see if we can have some fun."

Ranko beamed at the cute foxy grin on the blondes face.

"I'll race you there."

"Oh it's on now."

Giggling and laughing the 2 young lovers ran through the trees till they made it into town. They were immediately spotted but Tenten who waved them over.

"Hay Tenten. I'd like you to meet my new friend. This is Ranko Saotome."

Tenten gasped as she looked the red head over.

"Naruko! What did you do to her? She looks like she was mugged!"

Ranko immediately held up her hands placatingly.

"No no! it wasn't her. It was that storm last night. I guess you could say it's why I blew into town."

Well seeing what kind of close you like I can totally help you out. Do you have any money?"

Ranko goes through her pockets with a nervous smile.

"I only have 50 yen and 10 reo."

Naruko and Tenten were giving her confused wide eyed stairs.

"You have what?"

Naruko suddenly perked up.

"It must be money from that Japan or China place she was telling me about."

Ranko sweat dropped as Naruko folded her arms, nodding and looking proud to have figured it out so quickly.

"O….k. well what ever. I'll let you barrow 1 pair of my close until you earn some money."

~I can't believe how nice people are treating me here. It's hard to believe these are the same people that treated pore Naru chan so poorly. Man what am I getting myself into. if some 1 finds out about my curse than its not only going to be bad news for me its going to come down on Naruko as well. I better work hard to avoid hot water wile I'm here.~

The walk to Tenten's was quiet and seen Ranko was staring at herself in a full length mirror. She was in nearly the same outfit as before but Tenten's was form fitting and sleeveless. It reminded her of Shampoos outfits she tended to ware this time of year. It hadn't escaped her notes that there were many well hidden pockets in the close that most people would never notes even if they owned it. However all Naruko noticed was how stunning Saotome looked in this new look.

"So Tenten, our a weapons export art you?"

This slightly through the brunet off kilter.

"W what? How did you know?"

"All these pockets in the close designed to hide things. There on angles perfect for quickly pulling them out for attacks."

Tenten marveled at how fast and accurately the foreigner was able to analyze her close and by extension her specialty.

"Yah know. I could teach you a technique that might help you out."

Tenten's face fell.

"I barely have any chakra. I can't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. I can only really do taijutsu."

Ranko shook her head with a knowing smirk before producing an old kettle from out of nowhere.

"Now who said anything about chakra."

Tenten and Naruko's jaws could have literally hit the floor from the shear shock of what they had just seen.

Elsewhere in the Hokage's office, 4 foreign Ninja stood before a bewildered Tsunade.

"Let me get this strait. The old legends are true! There really is a Village Hidden in Time? And you need our help?"

The eldest member of the group nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so. Our Princess has been kidnapped for her abilities. Were here because our seers scents there are people here that can help us. And also because the kidnapper was from this village. He's name was Orochimaru."

Tsunade clasped her fingers and lowered her head.

"Sigh… We well assist you as best we can. For now I need you names for the records."

"Of course. I am Sheena Fujibayashi. Jonin rank."

She was tall and wearing a purple and pink uniform. In some ways she looked as if she could be Anko's younger sister.

"These are my students. This is Yuffie Kisaragi. Chunin rank."

She says waving a hand at a some what short teen age girl with a ruff black bole cute. Mischief seemed to roll off of her in waves.

" Over here we have Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Genin rank."

This time indicating the rather tall girl with a high set pony tail that only served to make her look even more lanky. She have a shy smile and wave that reminded Tsunade a little to much of a certain Hyuga. With a long suffering sigh set to the beet of the last child's tapping foot, Sheena finally pointed at him.

"And last the villages number 1 most…"

"Amazing? Perfect? Manly?" He added in conceitedly. "ANNOYING! ninja trainee Black Star. Genin Rank."

The boy started making rood gestures at her. He was a little shorter than Yuffie and his pail blue hair nearly formed a 5 pointed star shape around his head. Tsunade wanted to ask why teem of trainees were on what had to be an S rank mission but then recalled how many of the children of the Leaf village have faced the same level of danger with only 1 unaccounted for.

Meanwhile on Training ground 6 Ranko and Tenten were battling it out. Ranko was holding back greatly and was shouting out tips and pointers. This hadn't gone unnoticed for long. Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru were watching in slack jawed awe as they were the most able to see the power and accuracy behind Ranko's moves. The 2 Hyugas in particular were in shock as they couldn't see hardly any chakra being used. Choji, Ino, Koga and Sakura were also staring intently. Kakashi was watching with a twinkle in his eye that most people interprets as a smile on the mask clad Jonin. Guy and Lee were both shouting increment and going on about "The fire of youth". Even Anko had come out of hiding upon her return to watch the spectacle. Sakura was the only 1 to notes how Naruko was staring. The goofy excitement was no were to be seen. It struck her that the admiring looks were the same if not deeper than those that she used to give Sasuke. What's more now and then Ranko would give her loving looks back mid fight. After a wile the training session was over and Ranko was shocked to fined so many people happy to see her. After finally braking away from every 1, Ranko and Naruko were heading off to the apartments. Suddenly Sakura ran up to them.

"Narut… er ko…can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ranko's eye twitched as she knew now full well who she was.

" Pardon us but were very tired and don't have time to talk."

Sakura flinched at the venom in the red heads voice.

"So I'm gassing you know who I am?"

Naruko was looking away with a sad distant look she hadn't seen scents she made him proms to bring Sasuke home. Ranko looked as if she was trying to kill her with her eyes.

"Yah. I know who you are Sakura Hirano."

Her name coming out like a curse.

"sigh… Listen, its important I talk to Naruko alone for a moment."

Ranko grudgingly could see the regret in her eyes and hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Oh fine."

She started to walk past the pink haired ninja but stopped and said in a dark quiet voice.

"Hurt her and I'll brake you."

Sakura mentally kicked herself for all the times shed mistreated the Blond Orphan.

"Naruto, I can see how much this girl means to you and how much she cares for you as well. But u have to tell her about this training your doing. This girls a lesbian. You can't stay a girl forever."

"Don't you think I know that? She's been through as much if not more than I have. The last thing I want to do is hurt her. But it's not the right time. I'll tell her soon but not now. For once in my life I love some 1 and she loves me back!"

Naruko was on the verge of tears and it shook Sakura to the core.

~Did Naruto really love me that much? Have I been treating him even worse than Sasuke?~

"Naruto… I'm so sorry about before. If I can, I'll help you but you really need to tell her soon. The longer you wait the worse its going to be." Suddenly a viciously snarling Ranko vaulted between them.

"What did u say to make MY Naru chan cry!"

Naruko hugged her eager defender tight.

"It's ok Ran chan. She apologized. I'm ok."

Ranko termed in the blonds' arms and hugs her back tight. Sakura couldn't help but be happy for them as she watched the love between them.


End file.
